The Seventh Arrow
by GraceLilly
Summary: Another hunting trip goes wrong leaving Merlin and Arthur in a life threatening situation. A powerfull enemy strikes again, bringing fear and desperation upon Camelot. Join a new adventure and reveal the secrets of the legendary Seventh Arrow! Set in season 4. Some bromance, hurt/comfort and mystery.
1. Another Beautiful Day

Hello, Merlin fans!

This is my first fan fiction written in English, which is not my mother language. Therefore, this story is written in a simple way, I was quite limited with my knowledge of grammar and vocabulary. Just to be honest.

Special thanks to** TheSilverSleeper** for beta read, all the advice and for the fist review.

And thanks to my sister for checking the first chapter. I know you liked it! :-)

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Beautiful Day

Merlin hated hunting trips with all his heart. It was barbaric, and he didn't like being so hopeless. He was forced to be an enemy to all those wild animals while his heart was telling him to protect them. He never regretted being a serving boy to Arthur, but in cases like this, he just wished he could somehow influence Arthur's stubborn decisions.

It was early morning, and the woods were still quite dark. Despite the fact that it was summer, the air was cold, and there was a mist all around. Everything looked so unfriendly, like the woods were trying to force them to leave. Merlin was tired. He spent the whole previous day polishing armours and cleaning the stables and slept badly in the night. His neck hurt and he could never imagine anything more uncomfortable than a horse seat.

"Never fresh enough, right, Merlin?" Arthur said when he heard his servant's long yawn.

Merlin just shook his head. He was tired and bored and wanted nothing but this trip to be over. He was looking forward to a breakfast with Gaius. Yeah, a sweet, tasty breakfast.

"Why haven't you caught anything yet?" asked Merlin with another yawn.

"Because, Merlin," Arthur stopped his horse, "you have to be patient while hunting. You have to create a plan. A strategy. It's nothing a servant could fully understand," he added.

"I think your strategy is failing right now," Merlin noted. There was a rabbit a few steps ahead of them, but the moment Arthur turned his head, the rabbit started running away.

"Shut up, Merlin!" shouted Arthur. With one quick movement he prepared his crossbow and targeted the poor animal. He breathed deeply to focus and without hesitation fired. A smile on his face signalled to Merlin that he hadn't missed. Arthur nodded in satisfaction and put the crossbow down.

"See? Nice shot."

"That was quick. Can we go home now?" Merlin asked, hoping his journey was over.

"What? Of course not, Merlin. What do you think?" Arthur answered angrily. "That was nothing. I can't go back just with one small rabbit. I'm the king of Camelot. And don't just sit there like that. Bring it to me."

Merlin exhaled heavily with disappointment. He got down off the horse and immediately regretted it. His body was stiff and all his muscles responded painfully to the quick movement. He stretched himself a bit and went to the place he expected the animal to lay. He searched the area but found nothing, even not a blood trail.

"Are you really such a useless servant Merlin? One day you'll be running through this forest trying to find your brain!"

"Maybe it run away," Merlin defended himself.

"What do you mean by 'run away?'"

"Nothing. Just run away, you know, like fast walking," Merlin explained.

"Very funny, Merlin. An animal cannot run away with an arrow sticking out of its body. I shot it, and we both saw it. It must be somewhere. Look properly."

"I can't see anything. Just some trees and leaves on the ground. No rabbits," Merlin said, giving his final verdict.

"Let me see," Arthur got down his horse and came to Merlin. He looked widely over the place, trying to find any trace left by the wounded animal. He took his sword to search through the piles of leafs but after a few moments he had to admit the rabbit was gone.

"That's weird," he whispered to himself.

"Now you believe me?" Merlin asked.

"I didn't say anything like that. There's no reason to be so pleased, Merlin," Arthur responded, noticing smile in Merlin's face. "We'll catch another one and then we can return to Camelot."

"Of course, sire," said Merlin with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You don't have to be rude. Don't say you don't like a juicy roasted rabbit meat."

"You guessed that, but why should we slouch around the woods while you have the whole army of hunters and servants to fetch whatever your royal appetite wishes," Merlin reacted.

"It's not about that, Merlin."

"Isn't it?"

"Well, not entirely. The main reason we're here is to enjoy some time in the woods. To experience something. For example catching a damn rabbit. You see? It's an adventure!"

Arthur looked at his servant who just stared with misapprehension and yawned again.

"Ahhh, Merlin. Why do I even care to explain? It's how the nobles have fun. You are too..."

"Too what?"

Arthur took a moment. "I don't know. Can't find the right word. Never mind."

Ordinary? Poor? Sensitive? Merlin was glad Arthur didn't say the word. It meant that he still cared about his serving boy as he didn't want to offend him. Suddenly Merlin felt great. The sun was rising and he could see glimpses of its shine through the crowns of the trees. The earth was waking up for another beautiful day.

...

They were riding through the woods for almost two hours now and Merlin's stomach was making strange noises. He was definitely hungry. Arthur was riding a few steps in front of him and looked like he was in deep thoughts. Merlin didn't want to interrupt him with questions so he decided to lessen his huger with water he was carrying in his flask. He let one little gulp slide in his throat and found it surprisingly refreshing.

"Can we have a break?" he asked Arthur. No matter how hungry he was, there was nothing he wished more than to dismount his seat and rest on the ground. Well, if he would be able to walk after such a long time spent in his incredibly uncomfortable, stone-hard horse seat, he thought.

"No, Merlin. We're too close to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It's not safe to get down the horses now," Arthur explained.

"Can I have a question?" Merlin asked carefully a few minutes later. Arthur didn't seem to notice that Merlin made any sound, so the young boy spoke on:

"Why do we always end up in the Valley of the Fallen Kings? I mean we both know it is a dangerous place and yet, wherever we go and whatever we seek, we always find ourselves in this forbidden place. It's like a curse."

"Hmm?" Arthur didn't look like he was actually impressed by Merlin's thoughts but after a short moment of silence he declared: "I guess there is something in human nature which makes us make unreasonable decisions. The reason tells us to avoid this place but deep inside, there is something stronger. Places like this are - let's say - attractive. Not cursed or forbidden. Not at all." Arthur suddenly stopped the horse and raised his hand to make Merlin the same. He slowly turned around and looked wide-eyed on his servant. "Shh."

"What?" Merlin didn't understand.

Arthur led his horse to his servant and whispered: "I think someone's watching us."

Merlin searched around but didn't see anything. The woods were quiet and nothing suggested a presence of anybody else. There was a noise in the scrub somewhere behind them but it appeared to be a harmless bird. The wind was playing with the leaves in the treetops, and somewhere not far from them must have been a spring since Merlin heard a sound of gurgling water. He thought about using magic but then he realised what Arthur ment.

"You're kidding."

Arthur nodded with a gleeful smile. "Yes Merlin, again. Don't be scared, we're heading back."

Merlin didn't understand Arthur's quick decision. "Why?"

"It's late and it's Tuesday. That means I have a council today, which brings me to the fact that you should have reminded me," Arthur explained and pointed his finger Merlin's way. "Besides I really do worry about your belly. The noises you make sound like the screams of wilddeoren."

"But you still don't have your rabbit," Merlin argued.

Arthur looked at his servant with a stone face. "I beg your pardon, Merlin. I thought you'd be glad. You are the one who complained ever since we left the castle."

"And you said it's a shame to return to Camelot with one single rabbit. Now you claim that with no catch it will be less humiliating? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Thinking is not your job, Merlin. I make decisions, you listen. Do you understand?" Arthur said strictly.

"Yes, si-

Merlin suddenly felt a presence of some kind of magic. A Druid? No, it was a different feeling, very distinctive and not pleasant at all. He shook his head to clear his mind and looked around.

"Merlin, what is it?" Arthur asked and looked at his friend with concern.

"Nothing," Merlin forced himself to smile. He didn't understand what happened but he couldn't share his strange feeling with Arthur. He'll tell Gaius later. "I'm really hungry," he said as an explanation.

"You are such a girl Merlin!" Arthur sighed. "Let's go home."

The moment Arthur finished his sentence, Merlin felt another burst of magic, much stronger this time. He turned behind and saw a man resting on a tree brunch with a long bow pointed at the king. Arthur couldn't see the attacker because he was behind him. Merlin didn't hesitate and whispered 'Ic þé wiþdrífe', but to his horror nothing happened. Feeling the raising panic inside, Merlin screamed: "Arthur!"

With that word he quickly jumped off his seat over Arthur, who was sitting on a horse just next to him. The world spun around, and they both hit the ground hard. There was one painful scream and then silence. A second later Merlin finally realised who made the scream which was still echoing through the forest.

It was Arthur.

_To be continued..._


	2. Somewhere Safe to Go

Merlin was confused and couldn't make his thoughts straight. His vision was blurred, and he could hear some dull noises somewhere close to his position. Trying to stop the world from spinning he touched the ground and felt a few rough roots under his hands. He grabbed them like it was the only way how to save his heavy body from unending rotating. With a few deep breaths he slowly moved into a sitting position.

"Merlin, the horses!" Arthur was getting up right next to him, but it was too late. The horses were gone. All he could see were their tails disappearing in the distance. Something must have scared them up.

"What happened?" the warlock groaned. He tried to remember the last moments before they both fell, but he found it difficult, like to recall a dream in the morning. He couldn't breathe properly and thinking seemed to be too hard to even try.

Arthur was angry, ragged gasps escaping his lips. He was holding his right arm close to his body in a strange position. "What happened, Merlin? You tell me! Are you completely out of your mind?" He stared in confusion at his servant who was still sitting on the ground.

"I-" Merlin didn't know how to explain. He was quite sure that he knew nothing about how they got into their current situation. At least nothing what his annoyed friend wouldn't already know.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur shouted. "We are at least two hours far from Camelot. How am I supposed to get back on time without my horse?" He breathed heavily, trying to calm down and find his lost peace. After a few moments he came to the conclusion that Merlin would never do such thing without any purpose. Of course he wouldn't. Something must have happened. He looked at his friend, thinking about apologizing, but the thought was instantly chased away.

"Get up, you idiot. You're sitting in an anthill," Arthur commanded and gave Merlin his uninjured hand. Merlin held it and quickly stood up. He shook a few ants from his trousers and hoped that they didn't manage to get under his underwear.

"You're hurt," Merlin stated, looking at Arthur's shoulder. Arthur, however, didn't seem to be concerned. His pale face was focused on his servant's side.

"No, Merlin. You are hurt."

The young servant looked down. He didn't expect to find anything serious, because he was sure he would already feel it. If he was hurt, it was certainly just a scratch which looked horrible enough to scare such person as Arthur. He couldn't believe when he finally saw the thing which made Arthur's face look pale like a ghost.

It was an arrow.

"Merlin, sit down," Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder. "Now!" he ordered when he found out Merlin was not going to simply do as he told.

"I'm fine Arthur, truly I am," he affirmed his friend and this time he wasn't lying. He actually felt nothing. No pain, even not a smallest pressure on the side where the arrow punctured his skin. He wasn't sure what to do or how to behave. Arthur was right. He slowly lowered himself on the nearby moss. He should have been dead by now and even though he felt healthy, something was telling him that everything was far away from being all right.

"What happened? Tell me," Arthur kneeled next to Merlin and carefully inspected the arrow. He hissed, and Merlin knew his injured shoulder was troubling him. It could be dislocated or worse, broken.

"I don't know. Once I was on the horse and then I found myself on the ground. I heard a scream. The rest of it is just a complete mess."

"You haven't seen anyone? Come on, Merlin. You couldn't pull me down from the horse just because you had one of your funny feelings again. Someone wanted to harm us. I'm afraid rather me than you, which means he failed, and we could still be in danger right now." Arthur grimaced and let his injured hand rest in his lap. With his left hand he carefully lifted Merlin's shirt. There was no blood.

They looked at each other like they were trying to find answers in their faces, anything to assure this was usual.

"I must say I'm impressed. I have never seen anything like this in my life and I'm sure neither did you. Anyway we need to put it out." Arthur looked once again in Merlin's eyes. He didn't seem to be bothered about what Arthur was up to do. Could it be possible not to feel any pain with such a severe injury?

"You really do feel nothing, don't you?" Arthur wanted to be sure that he was not going to bring Merlin in more pain with his further action.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit weak," Merlin said with a little smile. He was tired and quite thirsty, but it was nothing worth mentioning. Arthur grabbed tightly the end of the arrow and secretly hoped he had enough strength in his left hand to pull it out. The fingers on his other hand become limp and completely useless now." Actually I wouldn't mind if you would left the arrow in," Merlin suddenly said, and the king could hear a trace of fear in his voice.

Arthur felt compassion building in his heart. It was risky to move the arrow when they had no idea what they were dealing with. He could accidentally worsen the pain or start bleeding, which was quite probable. In fact it was inevitable. On the other hand Merlin could have internal injuries they didn't know about yet.

"I know," he said and squeezed Merlin's shoulder. He looked once again on the arrow, trying to re-value the situation. There were so many questions on his mind. Will they be able to walk back to Camelot and let Gaius treat Merlin's injury? Would Merlin last long enough? And more importantly who and where was the one who tried to kill them? Why didn't he come back to finish his job? They were both vulnerable, without horses or any weapons. Arthur didn't even have his sword. All what remained was a small knife in his boot.

"Wait, Merlin. Can you see this?" Arthur suddenly found something on the arrow. How could he missed this? There was a mark, maybe a letter, very gently engraved in the wood which made it almost invisible.

"What is that? I can't see it from this point of view," Merlin explained and stretched himself a bit to see. It didn't help.

"It looks like some kind of mark, it looks like-" he stopped.

"Arthur?"

"I think it might be a sign of the old religion," he said and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. This explained everything. The arrow was enchanted.

It finally made sense. Arthur couldn't figure out what was the purpose of the enchantment but now he could at least be sure it was not a coincidence. Something bad was coming and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Do you think..." Merlin didn't finish his sentence. Arthur nodded.

"Morgana." Now he knew that the arrow was meant for him and like many times before, Merlin was the one who saved his life and had to suffer instead of him. He regretted that he had shouted at his servant before, whilst all he deserved was gratitude.

"In this case, I think we shouldn't move the arrow. We don't know what it can do while manipulated," Arthur proclaimed.

"But we can be sure Morgana wants to kill you which means the arrow is deadly no matter how harmless it appears to be right now," Merlin added without any sign of emotion and Arthur suddenly felt much more guilt than ever before. He was right, and Arthur couldn't even think about which inventive death his sister had prepared for him this time.

"We don't know. Maybe the arrow was made to kill me and no one else, which is why you are still alive," Arthur explained and hoped it would make him feel better. Deep inside however he didn't fully trust his version, and he knew Merlin felt it the same. For some reason his servant decided to let it go which Arthur appreciated.

"We need to move; we can't stay here. Once Morgana finds out the assassin failed, she would send another. Maybe the whole army, now when she knows we are hurt and alone. This is her biggest opportunity to kill both of us without really trying. We have to move," Arthur decided and got up.

"Come on, Merlin. We're heading back to Camelot. Gaius will know what to do with you," he encouraged his servant. He was fully aware of the fact the journey to the castle would take at least two hours. Maybe even more. He couldn't tell. The only thing he worried about the most was Merlin. God only knew how long he would be able to stand on his own feet. Nor could he predict the behaviour of the arrow. He also knew that he would certainly not be able to carry his servant due to his injured shoulder. With almost no weapons to defend potential attackers, their situation was more desperate than he was willing to admit.

"Wait," said Merlin and with both hands untied his red neckerchief. He slowly stood up, expecting the wound to finally hurt but it was still the same. He didn't know whether to be glad or scared. He came to Arthur, tied the neckerchief behind his neck as a temporary sling and carefully placed his friend's injured arm in it.

"I really appreciate that," Arthur said, "I mean, not just that. Everything. Thank you for everything." Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Thank you for thanking me," Merlin responded with a satisfied smile on face.

The king turned to him at once. "Just one last thing Merlin. If anything goes wrong, run as fast as you can. Don't play a hero, don't try to save me. It's not your duty to lay your life for me. I know it's difficult but I have to ask you to swear." He was serious and clearly formulated his request.

Merlin knew how stubborn Arthur could be. His words weren't empty. He really meant every single one of them, but Merlin couldn't swear. It would be against everything he'd done so far. Now it was Arthur's turn to understand.

"I'm sorry; I can't," he said, "You know, losing you would mean losing my job, and I simply cannot afford such luxury. If you die, I'll die with you." Merlin tried to keep his voice steady.

The young king looked at his servant like he was trying to invent another argument to change Merlin's mind, but after a few blinks he seemed to be wordless, and Merlin could see a glimpse of pride in his eyes.

"Whatever happens with the arrow, tell me. We have to be careful and watch it thoroughly," Arthur added, finally reconciled with Merlin's decision.

"Yes, sire!" Merlin picked up a long, perfectly shaped branch which was lying at his feet and used it as a support to his body. "This could be useful," he murmured. Arthur nodded and together they took the first steps back to Camelot.

_To be continued..._


	3. The Coin Drops

OK, I'm sending virtual hugs to all my readers and followers! Thank you for your support and reviews. It means a lot to me!

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Coin Drops

The woods were peaceful and calm. At least for now. The king and his servant were successfully getting closer to Camelot. Merlin held the stick he picked up before, not for support, just for sure. Trying to figure out what actually happened and what he could possibly expect from the arrow he let his mind reach the most horrible scenarios. Maybe Gaius mentioned something similar to this before, but Merlin wasn't sure. The fact he didn't feel anything was becoming even scarier as the minutes passed. Could it be his magic which subconsciously prevents him from feeling any pain? It wouldn't be the first time magic saved his life without Merlin knowing. Whatever was the truth, Merlin wanted to know. He hated waiting.

"There was a man," the young warlock started after a few minutes of walking. They were on a place he knew very well. He walked this path almost every time they were heading back to Camelot from hunting and nothing bad ever happened here. Just realising the fact made him feel safer.

"What do you mean?" Arthur didn't pick up the story. He was carrying a knife in his left hand, ready to fight back if anyone attacked. He wished he was actually left-handed, though.

"There was a man behind us. Just before I pulled you down, you know. I saw him between branches, in a high tree," Merlin repeated. "He had a bow. I remember now." He glanced over his shoulder at Arthur who was a step behind him. His memories had come back, and now he knew his magic didn't work the moment he needed it.

"Sounds logical," the king reacted but didn't seem to be further interested. In the end the new finding didn't change anything on their situation.

"He was dressed in green, and I think he had a cape. I couldn't see his face," Merlin continued, "but there is one thing I don't understand. How could I forget this?" Merlin didn't knock himself out, he was sure of it. Maybe Arthur saw something, and he would be able to enlighten his memories. Another's point of view could be quite useful now.

"Shock can cause a temporary memory loss, you should know that. And not forget to mention you were shot with a magical arrow. If not shock, it could be some kind of side effect of the enchantment," he submitted his theory. "Look, I don't know. We don't know anything," he added after a few moments of silence. "It can mean nothing. We should leave that to Gaius. I'm sure he will find a way how to get you out of this."

"I hope so," Merlin agreed, trying to hide how nervous he was. He picked up a leaf from the tree brunch he was passing by and played with it in his hands to distract himself. It didn't help at all.

"If I could travel back in time and change whatever made my sister what she is now, I would do it," Arthur suddenly started, eyes focused somewhere in the distance. "I would change her. I would help her to find the right path. Nothing wrong would ever happen to you or me or to Camelot."

"It's not your fault," Merlin claimed.

"Maybe. But she is my sister. Her magic and the hatred she kept to my father made her a monster. With no one left to trust she needed understanding, not persecution. And I failed. It's my responsibility."

"You think magic is good?" Merlin asked, hoping there is a new silver lining for his life.

"For a moment I thought it can be used for good. I think it could have been. But Morgana is just another sorceress in a long row who proved magic is evil and always will be. And I swear, Merlin, that it will never rule Camelot again. I will do as my father did. He was right."

Like a dagger to Merlin's heart were the words Arthur said. But remembering what Kilgarrah repeated so many times, he knew eventually magic would be accepted, and Camelot would flourish again, no matter the cost. He just had to wait.

...

They carried on walking for some time. It was the whole eternity to Merlin. They were crossing a meadow now, which was not safe. In the open air they were at a big disadvantage, having no place to hide if someone attacked. They had to hurry up and keep silent until they reach the other border of the forest. A wave of relief hit Merlin's body as they returned to the safety of the dark woods.

"Any changes?" Arthur asked, looking at the arrow as they walked side by side. It was buried in Merlin's shirt which made it barely visible. Merlin seemed to be healthy and if not for a few drops of sweat on his forehead he would look even healthier than he usually did.

"Nothing," he answered and focused on the wound for a while.

Arthur noticed his absent face. Knowing his servant was hiding something from him again, he asked, "Are you sure?"

Merlin felt like he was caught red-handed. There was no point of lying.

"Actually, I feel the arrow move as I walk. And it burns a bit," Merlin confessed. The truth was he didn't notice until Arthur had asked. It was a very strange feeling and he couldn't compare it to anything he had ever experienced.

"I told you to tell me! Why can't you for once do as you are told!" Arthur raised his voice.

"I'm fine," he said, surprised with his friend's reaction, immediately regretting he mentioned it. "Besides, there's really nothing you can do now."

"How long does it feel like that?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure; I guess it's just started. But it's nothing you should worry about. It actually doesn't hurt," he assured his upset friend. "How is your shoulder?" Merlin tried to change the subject.

"Hurts." It was a dull pain and Arthur couldn't feel his fingers at all. There were some pins and needles in his whole arm and he found it curious as the numbness was slowly spreading up to his elbow. He hoped his injury wouldn't end with any permanent consequences.

Merlin's thoughts went to Gaius and his practice. The young boy watched the old physician so many times treating various injuries and dealing with illnesses he couldn't even name. He remembered one particular case similar to Arthur's current condition. One of his patients was a man with a bone broken very close to the shoulder joint. It was complicated and risky but Gaius set the bone and the man got well in a few weeks. Merlin however wasn't as skilled as Gaius and he could easily worsen Arthur's injury. One bad movement and his hand could be lost for ever. He couldn't let that happen.

"They can't start the council without me," Arthur spoke. "Once they find out we haven't returned yet, Agravaine will send a patrol to find us. It shouldn't take them more than a half hour until they reach us. Well, if they choose this path."

"That's great," Merlin smiled a bit. "Maybe our horses went back to Camelot, so they already know," he added.

"So much good news, Merlin!" Arthur declared in suddenly started to laugh. He couldn't help it. Their situation was crazy and stupid. He had to stop and lean on a tree for a moment to calm down. Their hunting trip altered into a suicide mission, and he didn't exaggerate when he said they were in grave danger. He saw Merlin laughing, too, but all at once his face changed into a painful grimace. With a loud hiss he fell on his knees, pressing both of his hands on the wound.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat when he watched his friend collapsing on the ground. His face was pale like the moon, and the skin around his eyes turned deadly grey. Calling his name, Arthur jumped to Merlin, trying to alleviate his fall. However, he didn't fully succeed because of his hurt arm, and the servant landed hard on his left side with a silent moan.

Arthur quickly turned his body straight. Merlin didn't protest when the king lifted his shirt once again, revealing the wound with the arrow. He didn't find any change which was now even stranger as his friend was obviously in pain.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" he asked. Merlin's eyes were closed but his body was shaking under Arthur's hand.

"That's it?" Merlin muttered through gritted teeth, hissing between the words. He felt the urge to breathe but at the same time there was a stone lying on his chest. His heart was beating wildly. And he was cold. Being scared of losing consciousness, he tried to get back control over his body by focusing on his ragged breaths. He wanted to open his eyes, but he hesitated, almost like there was a possibility that seeing the world around would make him feel worse. He actually had to force himself to blink at his friend.

"Merlin?" Arthur was leaning over him.

Merlin felt the arrow now. He felt every single inch of it and he didn't like it at all. It felt like a sword, but it wasn't the sharp pain he knew. It was like the pain was coming in waves from somewhere far away. With every breath the tip of the arrow moved, stabbing further in the flesh. He didn't want to know how would it feel if he would stand up and carry on walking. He gasped, trying to look down at the wound. There were signs of light red scars on the skin around the arrow. It looked like some kind of rash.

Arthur shook his head. "We need Gaius. Right now. Can you... walk?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Merlin didn't bother to reply. His thoughts were patchy. Thinking straight was the hardest part. Once he came to an idea it was immediately destroyed by another wave of pain. He saw the king's face full of confusion, desperation and fear and it actually scared him in a way he couldn't ever imagine.

"There's one positive thing on this, you know," Merlin whispered, his glassy eyes looking at Arthur.

"What is it?"

"I'm not hungry anymore," he chuckled.

Arthur smiled a bit and bended his head. "Always making stupid jokes, Merlin. You just can't help it, can you" Anyway I can't leave you here and you cannot move," the king thought loudly, rubbing his forehead. He had to make a choice, but no matter how hard he tried, he subconsciously already knew there were no options left.

"Pull it out," Merlin suddenly interrupted, his voice weakened with shallow breaths. He was sure that whatever was going to happen, the pain couldn't be worse. He had nothing to lose.

Arthur watched his friend without any idea what to do, completely unable to decide the next step. He was questioning himself. Why was he so indecisive when he needed his determination the most? Merlin's chest was raising and falling irregularly, and he was instinctively trying to curl in on himself on his left side. Arthur needed to act quickly. They were still in danger and without Merlin able to run, he felt like they were trapped in a cage. His thoughts were suddenly scattered by his wounded servant, who somehow managed to place both of his hands around the arrow. The king didn't need time to find out what was Merlin up to do. He decided to get rid of the thing with or without Arthur's help.

"Wait," he ordered silently, trying not to disturb his friend more. He gripped the arrow with his good hand, placing it over Merlin's clenched ones. He looked in his servant's eyes, waiting for him to give the order this time. Merlin, understanding Arthur's intention, breathed out heavily. With a small nod from the servant, they both at the same time pulled the arrow.

Arthur didn't know what actually happened. An explosion of energy threw him away from Merlin. He felt his heart beating in his head, and the rest of the world was completely forgotten for a couple of minutes. Or maybe it was a few hours, he couldn't tell. Once again he saw his servant lying on the ground. He looked like he was asleep, his face calm. Arthur stared at him, completely motionless as horror filled his brain.

The arrow was still in him. For some reason they couldn't manage to pull it out.

_To be continued..._


	4. The Legend

Chapter 4 - The Legend

Merlin's eyes were closed, but on the back of his eyelids he could watch golden sparks moving furiously in a crazy dance. He felt his tired body lying straight on something softer than a forest ground, but not as comfortable as his bed. He moved his toes a bit, nothing more because his body was heavy and languid, almost like it didn't belong to him anymore. Every movement seemed to need at least the same amount of energy as carrying all Arthur's bags at once. He sucked the air in his lungs and the smell of a wet ground made him sure he was still in the woods. He heard somebody walking around him, breaking a few branches as he stepped on them. It was probably Arthur. With that thought Merlin went again in the dark oblivion.

...

The second time he woke up something was different. He was surely moving and heard dull noises which he knew very well. It was a horse, or more precisely a few horses whose hooves were clattering of the hard path. Merlin couldn't remember how he got on the back of the horse, nor couldn't he know who was sitting behind him, supporting his weak body and actually riding the horse. He didn't really care. His head was swinging from side to side and he could feel his neck becoming really stiff now. The rest of his body was somewhere far away. He didn't feel it. His consciousness was coming and leaving, like being everywhere and nowhere at the same time. His body was a distant thing, not important anymore. However, nothing could go wrong now. He couldn't tell for sure but his instinct was telling him they were heading to Camelot. And Camelot meant safety. And Gaius. And darkness, again.

...

It started to rain about a mile away from Camelot, and Percival did his best to protect Merlin from the water, flipping a blanket over him. The king, his knights and the wounded servant somehow managed to reach the safety behind the castle walls, and they quickly went to the chambers of the court physician. Gaius was already prepared for a new patient, though he couldn't have known it was Merlin this time.

The room was warm and cosy despite the cold weather outside. There were candles on the table, and the air smelt of breakfast, which remained untouched on the table.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, commanding Percival to lay Merlin on his bed. Arthur ordered the knights to leave and asked Sir Leon to inform Guinevere and Agravaine about Merlin. Then he turned to the old physician, recounting the whole story from their hunting trip, finishing with the arrow in Merlin's side after the first attempt to remove it.

"I have never seen anything like this with my own eyes, though I have to admit the idea of an arrow which has the power to remain in one's body is not strange to me," Gaius said, scanning the arrow with an old magnifying glass. "This is truly a mark of the old religion," he confirmed the king's assumption. Merlin barely moved, his eyes tightly closed. He was in a deep sleep.

"Go on. What happened?" Arthur was impatient, knowing that every second of doing nothing was like a death sentence to his servant.

Gaius narrowed himself and put the glass on a table, facing Arthur now. "It is just a legend, my lord, but it is believed that the enchanted arrow doesn't leave the man's body until the person is dead," he explained, carefully choosing his words. Merlin's life was at stake, there was no doubt, and the king was visibly upset, pacing around the bed nervously.

"It was Morgana's work," Arthur said almost angrily. "Again, Gaius, he-" the king lost his words and forced himself to sit down next to Merlin's bed. Seeing Gaius's worried face in contrast with Merlin's peaceful one, he realised they were like a father and a son to each other. Much more than he ever thought.

"- he saved me," he breathed out, waiting for Gaius to say something. Words that could wash the guilt away from him and make him sure Merlin will not die because of him.

"We will find a way how to treat him," Gaius said with his typical calm voice. The king wondered how he could stay so calm no matter the situation. Merlin was dying, and he had the best reason to panic and scream and cry and do all the things people usually do when someone close to them is in danger. But he didn't. He always remained calm and on top of things. He was always the one who carried peace and hope.

"I am afraid this injury needs a person of higher skills than I am. Trying to move the arrow could become fatal for him," Gaius added. "It's time to look at you," he said, already heading to Arthur.

Without words Arthur turned himself so that the physician had better access to his injured shoulder.

"Tell me if it hurts too much," Gaius asked, slowly moving the king's arm off the sling. Arthur, however, didn't feel anything. His whole arm was completely insensitive now. With a few precise movements from the physician, the joint in his shoulder went back into place, making his arm look like before. It wasn't such a big deal in the end.

"Thank you," Arthur said, looking curiously at his hand.

"You should take care now, it might be a bit unpleasant as the sensation returns back," Gaius said thoughtfully.

Arthur didn't listen anymore. He looked back at Merlin, thinking about what to do and imagining himself laying in this bed instead his all to loyal servant.

"What should I do?" Arthur was ready to listen and do everything the situation demanded. Nothing could stop him.

"I'm afraid I am not the right person to ask," Gaius explained. "I know the legend bounded with enchanted arrows, but that is all. My knowledge doesn't reach further, but as far as I know there could be someone to help us."

"I'm listening," Arthur encouraged the physician, desperate to hear anything helpful.

"According to the legend, there were seven enchanted arrows. They were made a long time ago by seven of the most powerful sorcerers of that time. As a product of a dark magic, the arrows were meant to kill those who despised magic and fought against the old religion. They served as an example to show how such persons should and will be treated. It was a punishment and a warning," Gaius explained.

"Why couldn't they just kill them? Using a sword or a poison? What purpose does it have to kill somebody with an enchanted arrow," Arthur didn't understand.

"It was a disgrace, my lord. An execution. A long and horrible death with no chance of surviving. Once the person died, the arrow disappeared without a trace, leaving no sign, no scars. And with no visible cause of death, there were rumours spreading all around. People were making up things, saying nonsense like the man died of fear or a curse. You can imagine how those who were close to the victim must have felt. It served its purpose," Gaius stopped talking for a moment, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

"I see. Carry on," he reacted finally, interrupting the deadly silence which lay over them.

"It is believed the number of the arrows was seven, but no one has ever proved it. The legend says there is a cave which has the names of the victims written on its walls. It speaks about six men. If this arrow is one of the enchanted ones, we can presume it is the last, long lost and forgotten piece. The seventh arrow."

"That's great. If nothing more, we at least completed the collection," Arthur said sarcastically, clenching his fists to relieve his anger.

"I once met a man who devoted his life to find the last arrow. It was many years ago. He was the one who told me this story and tempted me to travel with him, helping him on his quest. That is why I know the legend. You should know there are no books which would even mention these arrows. People were too scared to discuss the enchantment, trying to be as careful as possible as they never knew who was going to be the next victim."

"The man you met, do you know where to find him?" Arthur was fully aware, that if there was a possibility of saving Merlin, the man Gaius was talking about was their biggest chance. He couldn't let that go.

"As I said before it is a long time since I last saw him. But if he didn't give up his mission, I am sure we will hear about him soon. People always talk, and in this particular case it could become useful."

"You suggest to let the news spread around the kingdom?" Arthur wasn't sure how to understand Gaius's words.

"I am not sure, sire. It could be mostly helpful. But there is a danger it will entice Morgana and her followers. In addition, there could be people who might want the arrow for themselves. We shouldn't forget, apart from being a deadly weapon, the arrow is also a trophy of an unimaginable price."

"I am ready to undergo that risk, Gaius. Morgana never went to Camelot by herself. Without Morgause or Cenred I don't think she will come and visit my chambers personally. As far as we know she doesn't have allies here. Let's hope we are right. And talking about other sensation hunters, Camelot has an army of the most reliable knights," Arthur finished, standing on his feet again. "If there's anything I can do," he said, looking on Merlin's still body again.

"I'm afraid we cannot do anything now. I will watch him throughout the day, and in case anything changes I'll let you know," Gaius answered.

Arthur nodded, looking pityingly on the old man. "I'll send Guinevere; she will be glad to help."

"Thank you, sire. I would be grateful."

"Just one thing, Gaius," Arthur turned to the physician again. "The man, whatever is his name, how well do you know him? Can he be trusted?"

"His name is Daragh, my lord. And I am afraid, I cannot answer you that without lying. There are reasons why I left him on his journey," Gaius said honestly. "But a lot could have changed since that time."

The hope which they all put in Daragh's skills was enormous. Gaius felt like the possibility of failing was out despite the fact they couldn't even be sure if he would turn up. And Gaius knew very well what kind of person Daragh was, self-confident and talented but at the same time very changeable, competitive and calculating. If he was going to help, it wouldn't be priceless.

"I see," the king reacted. "Thank you." And with that he left the room.

_To be continued..._


	5. You'd Better Hurry

Chapter 5 - You'd Better Hurry

The day went by leaving Gaius with his own thoughts, and Merlin in his half-conscious form lying on the bed under tones of blankets. Guinevere spent a few hours at his side but with nothing useful to do, she went to the Lower Town to find out how things went. Gaius was preparing himself for a visit of an old friend. They hadn't parted in a good way, but having done nothing bad to him, he hoped Daragh would forget their old arguements and do his best to treat Merlin. Sitting next to the young boy's limp body, he wondered how long he was going to hold on. He knew there was not much time left.

His attention was suddenly drawn to Merlin, who turned his head in Gaius's direction, slowly opening his eyes.

"Merlin, my boy," Gaius squeezed Merlin's cold hand. He was scanning him closely, trying to notice any difference. Merlin's hands were cold, and he looked like he hasn't slept for a really long time, but there were no major changes. "How are you feeling?"

Merlin opened his mouth to answer but his throat was so dry he didn't manage to make any sound. The physician quickly took a glass of water and held it in front of his mouth holding his head upright. After a few sips Merlin finally found his lost voice.

"How-" he started and at the same time finished with a hiss, closing his eyes again and resting his head on the pillow.

"Don't move, let me see," Gaius ordered and uncovered all the blankets. After removing a bandage which was warily placed around the arrow, Gaius saw a black spot spreading from the arrow further over the skin. The red rash, however, was gone now. The physician covered the place with bandages soaked with a mixture of water and herb tinctures. It was all he could do. He acted as fast as possible, trying to keep Merlin from seeing the now terrible looking wound. It wouldn't help anything if Merlin started to panic.

"How did I get here?" Merlin asked, watching Gaius straightening the blankets over him again. His face was stone and Merlin knew that what he saw down there was certainly not good. But somehow he was glad Gaius decided not to share his findings.

"The patrol found you and Arthur in the woods. Not far from Camelot. Arthur was trying to carry you," Gaius said, impressed himself by the king's acts.

Merlin looked in his eyes surprisingly. He remembered how badly Arthur was hurt, and he never thought the royal prat would be able to sacrifice himself for him in such way.

"You should thank him later," Gaius noted, the corners of his mouth raising in a slight smile. He was glad Merlin was awake. He didn't dare to guess what the future held, but he wanted to speak with him again. Just talk tentatively like they did many times before.

"And make him feel even more important? Never," Merlin smiled and moved in the bed a bit. He felt too tired to lift his hand, though. The wound was burning quite a lot now, but it was nothing he couldn't manage.

"I've heard you," the boy started, almost whispering his words. Gaius looked at him in confusion, not sure what was on Merlin's mind.

"I heard the story you told Arthur, you know. About the legendary arrows. Oh, don't look at me like that, Gaius," Merlin spoke slowly, noticing the all-too-concerned face the physician wore.

"Like what?"

"Like I am completely out of my mind."

Gaius went silent for a while, waiting for Merlin to explain.

"I don't know, actually. I didn't hear everything. The words were disordered," Merlin started describing, "like echoes in my head. But I'm sure I heard all I need."

"I see," Gaius nodded understandingly. He did worry about Merlin and he wasn't entirely sure what to think about his state. He could have been in some kind of trance as a result of the enchantment. There were many ways how to explain, one less probable than the other.

"The man you were talking about, he is a sorcerer, isn't he." Merlin was afraid of Arthur's reaction since the last time he decided to cooperate with magic, things didn't get very well. Instead of healing his father, the magical spells lead to his death.

Gaius knew where Merlin was pointing to. "He practiced magic, that is true. We can presume he will try to hide it when arriving to Camelot, but if there is a need of magic to save you, I'm sure Arthur will respect him. He would do anything to save your life."

"I'm glad to hear he won't execute the only hope I have," Merlin smiled.

Gaius touched Merlin's hand assuringly. "Do not forget I used magic as well, and Uther and now his son trust me with their lives. That gives a big point for the team of magic. Did you think about your magic…" Gaius suggested, knowing how difficult were healing spells to Merlin.

"I tried. But there is not much magic left in me, Gaius. I think it's leaving me almost like it knows that I'm going to die," Merlin explained.

Suddenly as he spoke, Merlin's body convulsed under the blankets. He was hit with another wave of pain which shot from the arrow wound further into his whole body. He felt heavy, like there was lead circulating in his veins instead of blood. He started trembling even though he wasn't cold at all.

The old physician quickly stood up and went to a cupboard with various herbs and glasses. Merlin watched as he worked deftly with all the potions and fluids, mixing them together to prepare a remedy. Once he finished, he went back to Merlin's bed, giving him a glass full of a clear liquid.

"Drink this; it is not a miracle, but I believe it will help."

Merlin took it without a word but then slightly hesitated.

"I don't want to sleep, Gaius," he said with a shaky voice. He didn't want to give up the last moments with those he loved. Time was the most precious thing he had now and sleeping was the most horrible waste of it. If the medicine contained something to make him fall asleep, he was prepared to sacrifice his comfort for the choice of being with Gaius. The boy knew how worried Gaius was, and he probably feared about him more than Merlin himself, but still he hoped he would respect his decision.

"No, Merlin. I have nothing left to help you," Gaius sighed, his voice broken with the sorrow. Watching Merlin like that was the worst nightmare he has never dreamt of. He was a physician, and it was his fate to save people's lives. It was not fair he was hopeless, not when Merlin was the one who fought for his life. And Merlin felt sorry for him. This just shouldn't have happened.

Seeing Gaius's tired eyes and watching him working so hard to make him at least a bit comfortable, Merlin realised that this fight is not just his own. No matter how difficult the situation was for him, Gaius was on the same ship. And Arthur. And Gwen. And everyone else. He wasn't alone in the pain, and he didn't have to face it on his own. With that thought he gripped the glass in his hand and with one quick move swallowed the liquid up.

After a few slow breaths he felt the pressure slowly fading away from his body. His vision started to blur, making Gaius look like a reflection on a surface. He blinked and then the darkness filled his eyes, embracing his weak body and guiding him into a friendly and deep sleep.

...

The castle was quiet and empty but not the usual way. It was a late evening and the king was heading to the physician's chambers. The corridors felt like a labyrinth with the walls trying to trap him in. For some reason, the place was strange to him, making him feel alone and lost.

He was trying to think soberly, focusing on the safety of people in the kingdom. He wasn't sure what Morgana was capable of doing, and maybe she didn't know either. She used to act impulsively, and now when another attempt of killing him was thwarted, there was a possibility she would attack Camelot rashly. Arthur couldn't imagine how, but he was sure she would find a way. She was a high priestess after all.

The castle was secured, the guards were doubled, and the main gate was guarded by the knights. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do.

The king suddenly stopped. The sound of the citadel's bells came to his ears. He changed his direction, running to the main hall to meet the knights. He felt excitement circulating in his veins. Something was finally happening.

"Leon!" Arthur screamed as he bumped into one of his knights behind the corner.

"My lord," Leon stopped, trying to catch his breath again, "we have an intruder."

"Right, who is he?" the king asked impatiently and directed Leon to go with him to the main hall.

"That's the problem sire. He claims his name is Daragh," Leon said but there was something in his voice that indicated something's wrong.

"We are expecting a man called Daragh," Arthur reacted. No one in the castle was supposed to know the name. No one but him, Gaius, and the knights.

"Yes. But this man, he is too young to be Gaius's friend. He was trying to pass the main gate, and when the guards asked him to identify himself, he attacked them. We have him in cuffs now, but I can't imagine him to be the one we are looking for," Leon explained.

Arthur went silent. He decided not to jump into conclusion until he could question the man himself.

"The guards also say the man was asking about you. And he mentioned the arrow," Leon added.

"Did he?" Arthur was confused. "Go to Gaius, bring him to me," he ordered and hoped the man came to give the help they were all waiting for.

_To be continued..._


	6. Daragh

Chapter 6 - Daragh

Entering the throne hall, Arthur saw Elyan, Gwaine and Percival in circle surrounding a kneeling man. His uncle Agravaine was standing at the throne, his hands folded and eyes full of suspicion. Percival had a sword pointed on the strange man. The first thought that came on Arthur's mind was that Leon was right. This man was too young to be the Daragh they were looking for. He looked like he couldn't be older than Arthur himself, dressed as one of the villagers. He seemed to be distracted, and Arthur noticed he was sputtering something to himself.

The king sat down on the throne, watching the man closely. The stranger looked deeply in the king's eyes. There was something about him, but Arthur couldn't figure out what it was. He had a very strange feeling this man had secrets he didn't want to know.

"The guards are all right, my lord," Agravaine spoke silently to the king, "though we should be careful while dealing with his man. His intentions might not be as friendly as he claims."

Arthur nodded, knowing how risky was making deals with complete strangers. Particularly if they acted like bandits. Particularly if the life of his best friend was at stake.

"You invaded the castle and attack the guards." Arthur started, trying to be as unemotional as possible. In fact he needed all his strength to control himself and keep from shouting questions on him.

"My name is Daragh. I came to help," his reaction was brief and quick. He moved very little, almost like he was paralysed. Arthur didn't feel good in his company, suspicion rising inside him.

"Daragh? That is quite a rare name," Arthur interjected.

"Yes my lord. A name carried only by the greatest men. I hope I am going to live up to its greatness, though I have to confess it is not the name my mother gave me when I was born," he clarified.

Arthur was silent for a while, thoughts storming in his head.

"What makes you think I need your help?" Arthur asked, knowing how important it was to choose the right questions.

"Everyone knows, my lord," he answered.

"Then tell me what everyone knows."

"They say there is a man in this castle with a bad arrow wound. It is said the arrow is enchanted and cannot be removed."

Arthur nodded. "Carry on."

"They also say you are the one who is wounded, my lord. And the arrow is eventually going change you into a frog. I suppose, that is just an addition made up by all the gossipers in the town," he denounced seriously, looking like he was actually fighting with the urge of bursting into laugh.

"Do not forget you are speaking to your king," Agravaine raised his voice, stepping closer to the man.

"It's all right, uncle," Arthur calmed the slight tension which was hanging above the room. "Tell me why did you attack the guards?"

"They didn't want to let me in. Not even talking about how rude they were."

"You should have told them your name when they asked. That is our rule. Anyway, it doesn't explain your behaviour. I understand your anger, but everyone else would just say a few impolite words and walk away," Arthur said carefully, waiting for his reaction.

"I had to hurry. If it is true what people say, there is no time to waste," he explained.

Arthur was taken by his words. This was his opportunity. Whether was this man Daragh or not, maybe he could be able to help Merlin in the end. Where was Gaius? He should have been here by now.

"So, you came to help," Arthur breathed out.

"That is why I am here, my lord," Daragh assured him. He sounded like it was a matter of course for him. If he wanted the arrow, he might be indifferent to his servant's life and focus only on getting the arrow. On the other hand Arthur knew that Merlin's death would lead to losing the arrow as well.

"What do you know about the enchanted arrows?" Arthur moved nervously in the throne.

"Many things, telling you all of it would take at least a week. You must agree we don't have that time."

Arthur had to admit there was something trustworthy in the man's words. Before the king could ask another question, Gwen entered the hall with Leon following her. She shot a look at the kneeling stranger and went directly to Arthur.

"Guinevere," Arthur almost whispered, knowing something was wrong as her face was worried and impatient.

She leaned in to Arthur, trying speak silently. "Merlin's condition is worse. The wound started to bleed. Gaius is trying to stop it," she said, eyes full of pity.

The king's eyes filled with horror. He had to stay cold headed and focused, no matter how difficult he found it to do so.

"My lord, I strictly do not suggest you to use this man's help," Agravaine walked in their conversation. "We don't know anything about him. He might follow Morgana's orders."

"I know uncle, I am fully aware of that," Arthur rubbed his chin, watching the kneeling stranger carefully. His choices were limited. There was nothing to discuss, if he wanted Merlin to live.

Standing up, he went to the man.

"Uncuff him," he ordered to Elyan, who grabbed Daragh and helped him on his feet.

"You are right. I need your help. But there is one more question I have to ask," Arthur spoke. "There is a man we were actually looking for. An expert on the enchanted arrows. His name is Daragh - same as yours. And he should be much older than you."

The man looked at the king his eyes widening is surprise. "I presume you are looking for Daragh of Gothwaite. I know him. Or better to say I knew him. He is dead."

...

Merlin was awake. The ceiling of the chambers he lived for almost four years now became everything he could see from the bed he was lying in. All his world was concentrated on the dirty orange plaster with racks and a few grey streaks. It was the last thing that remained, apart from the deadly pain which was attacking his body in uneven period. Since the arrow hit him, he knew he might die. It was one of the options, and he could cope with the fear quite well. But realising the fact he was actually dying was something much different. Feeling the life, all his strength and magic leaving his body, it was both scary and fascinating at the same time.

His body was shaking. He didn't know why, whether was it because of cold, pain, fear or everything together. He tried to control it by clenching his fists, but it wasn't effective, leaving just scars made by fingernails in his palms.

The wound was bleeding now. Merlin felt the hot liquid flowing down his side. A few streamlets of the dried blood were crackling on his skin as his chest moved with every breath. It was itchy. The boy sensed Gaius sitting at his bed wiping the blood away and doing his best to stop it from escaping his weak body. Sometimes Merlin felt the swirling air on his skin as the old physician stood up, presumably to bring more bandages or tinctures. He didn't know. He didn't find the strength to move his head and look.

The silence of the room was disrupted. The door flew open with a loud slam. Trying to find out what was happening Merlin moved his head a bit. In a corner of his eye he saw the knights with Arthur and Gwen and behind them there was one more person. A man who looked too shy to step forward.

Once Arthur entered the chamber, his eyes instinctively went to Merlin's lying body. Their eyes found each other for a short moment. Merlin's eyes weren't closed, but Arthur couldn't say that they were fully open either. He couldn't even know if Merlin was conscious and aware of them. He was barely moving, the tips of his fingers trembling but nothing more. His skin was white and covered with sweat. The king was glad from his position he couldn't see the injury. Merlin already looked like the death itself and a chill run down Arthur's spine just from the view.

"Gaius-" Arthur collected himself, making the old physician quickly rise from his chair. Merlin thought Gaius had to be at least as confused as Merlin himself.

"-this is Daragh." Arthur touched Daragh's shoulder, trying to introduce them properly.

"Daragh?" Gaius didn't recognize the man.

"Daragh," the man confirmed, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

...

Merlin let the sound of the room reach his ears. The strange man - they called him Daragh, was speaking. The knights were gone now, and Merlin could see Arthur as he and Gaius sat around the table, listening to the man's words. He was an apprentice by Daragh of Gothwaite and inherited his notes with everything conjugating to the magical arrows. He said they were like father and son, and the young boy decided to change his name in honour of the man who thought him so much. He wanted to carry on in their quest on his own, and the trail he was following lead him to the neighbourhood of Camelot.

"Then I heard about you, my lord," Daragh turned his face to the king. "When my friend was dying I swore to him I would find the arrow whatever it takes. And here I am."

"Whatever it takes." The words rang in Gaius's ears for a few moments. He wondered whether it was a good idea to let a complete stranger treat Merlin. He was sure he wouldn't allow it if there was another option. But under the circumstances when there was no one else capable of treating the boy, he found himself with no other choice.

To be continued...


	7. Hold On

Chapter 7 - Hold on

The king came to Merlin's bed. He thought his manservant was asleep, but as soon as Arthur lowered himself on a stool, his eyes flew open.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered weakly. He wanted to stay strong but his voice decided to leave him long ago.

"You'll be all right," the king assured him as he noticed his efforts. He realised that rather than calming his servant, he was trying to convince himself that everything is going to be all right again.

"The man-" Merlin hissed as he turned his head to the king. The pain got worse for a moment and his body twitched, trying to shake it off as the muscles around his spine clenched painfully.

"Don't speak," Arthur ordered and touched Merlin's shoulder gently.

"You know I never do as I'm told," Merlin chuckled, letting out a wheezing breath. He needed more air, but all the air in the room was not enough to vent his constrained lungs.

"You're right. We'll have to do something about it as soon as you get out of this," Arthur looked at the arrow angrily. It stuck out of blood soaked bandages and looked like any other wooden arrows. Except this one was magical.

"The man," Merlin cleared his throat, hoping it would enable him to speak loudly, "you can't let him take the arrow."

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. He thought his servant was rambling. "Rest now. We can talk about it when you get better."

"He wants the arrow, otherwise he wouldn't be here," the boy swallowed hardly. "He won't give it up, and if you let him go, Morgana will find him. I know you know," Merlin explained with urge. He felt like the arrow was reacting with his fear, making him grimace in pain again. Merlin didn't even know why he was so sure about Daragh's intentions.

Arthur admired Merlin's determination to protect him and Camelot above all else, even his own life. He was the most loyal person he had ever met, though this time the decision was not on his shoulders. It was up to the king to say what is worth risking. Merlin was his priority now. He was resolute to risk the future of Camelot and the people in order to save his servant. Almost like without Merlin, nothing would ever make sense. Everything would go to waste.

"If it makes you feel better, he never expressed his wish to keep the arrow."

"He will," Merlin closed his eyes to rest for a while. He heard a strange hum in his ears and felt a single tear drop sliding down his cheek. "In return for my healing," he added almost inaudibly.

"First of all you need to recover. Now it is not time to bother with such things. Get some sleep," Arthur finished, hoping he managed to appease his servant a bit. There was a lot ahead. For all of them.

"Gaius-" Merlin moaned.

"He'll be back soon. He and Daragh need to fetch some... ehm, equipment. Herbs and things like that." Arthur didn't know. They'd left a few minutes ago, and Arthur offered himself to look after Merlin while they were gone. He hoped they'd be back soon.

"Don't give it to him, please," Merlin murmured and let himself drift into sleep.

...

"The theory my predecessor developed is something completely new, sire. With Gaius's help we managed to make this potion which will send the patient to a state similar to a very deep sleep. Although I need to warn you there won't be much time once the potion starts to work. We need to act as quickly as possible," the young Daragh explained, standing over the table with a dark blue liquid bubbling above a small flame.

Arthur nodded, not sure what to ask next. "I'm not sure if you mentioned, but how exactly are you going to pull it out?"

Daragh bent his head, avoiding Arthur's eyes. "Since the arrow was made to cause suffering and death-" he said carefully.

Coming to realise Daragh was not going to carry on, Gaius added. "We believe that the arrow can be cheated by weakening Merlin's body and instead of pulling the arrow out, actually pulling it through."

Arthur lost his breath for a moment, his eyes finding Merlin to make sure this wasn't just a bad dream. "Gaius!" he almost shouted.

Quiet.

"I mean will it work? Wouldn't it hurt him even more?" Arthur stated his question, looking inquiringly on Gaius.

"The arrow is old, my lord. And no one has ever survived the attack. We can't be sure about anything. But yes, this is the only way that remains. We must take our chance," Gaius clarified.

After a few moments of deadly silence Daragh added: "We can presume people in the previous times tried to get rid of the magical arrow in every single possible way. And we know they failed. This procedure, however, was, as far as we know, never tried before, and that's why we have to take it."

"By cheating it," Arthur needed to strengthen what he heard.

"It is believed the arrow has something like its own mind. According to the legend, a life of a sorceress was sacrificed by the ritual and her consciousness was spliced into the arrows to keep them... let's say alive."

"You believe these words?" Arthur turned to Gaius, knowing he was the one he could fully trust.

"This is truly written in the old Daragh's notes, and I have no reason to doubt. It appears he believed his theory, though knowing no one has ever proved its efficiency makes me afraid for Merlin's life. I can't guarantee a success, my lord."

Arthur nodded understandingly, pacing around and rubbing his chin. "Do it," he ordered.

...

The darkness of the night was slowly becoming the only light to Arthur's mind. He was desperate to finally see Merlin alive, safe and sound and doing his chores, no matter how bad. It almost looked like Merlin wasn't capable of doing anything properly but saving Arthur's life. How long was he going to carry on until he got the final blow?

Merlin was awake, his empty eyes staring at the ceiling. Arthur saw tears streaming his face, sparkling in the light of the candles, though he didn't look like he was crying. His lips were getting blue and the king noticed they were moving quietly. Arthur made his way to Merlin, wanting to find out what was his servant whispering but the moment he stepped into his view, the boy stopped and looked at him.

"Do you need something? Can I fetch you some water or-" Arthur asked, studying Merlin carefully.

Merlin closed his eyes. There was nothing he really needed, but staying awake as long as possible. He was sure like never before that falling asleep now would mean he would never wake up again. He was standing on the edge of life and death and was prepared to fight. The spells he used to help him stay conscious didn't seem to work, though.

"Just don't let me fall asleep," Merlin whispered finally.

"That's new. Do you remember falling from your horse once? You said you fell asleep," Arthur smiled at the thought. "Would you believe it? You fell asleep while riding."

Merlin chuckled, "You splashed water over my face. That wasn't nice."

"But it worked, didn't it. Here's the thing, if you fall asleep now I can sprinkle you with one of the Gaius's potions he has," Arthur joked.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Because there is no one to gather herbs for him now, you know..."

Arthur became serious again. "Then you must recover quickly. I don't think there is anyone more skilled in gathering herbs than you."

"You need to find him someone," Merlin hissed, "when I'm gone."

"Don't you dare, Merlin. You will be all right, do you understand? Your time is not yet to come," Arthur stated.

Merlin just smiled painfully, knowing that Arthur was always right. No matter how wrong he obviously was, Merlin learned to agree with the royal prat's believed. For the good of both of them. "Yes, sire," he whispered.

The warlock shifted in bed a bit. Arthur knew he was in pain, doing his best to hide it from him. He was brave. Braver than Arthur ever expected him to be.

"Everything's ready I believe," Gaius appeared again, holding a small bottle in his hand. Merlin shot a look at the potion, not sure what to anticipate. It seemed to be too easy for him, just drink it and hope he would wake up again. Fear filled him as Gaius held his head and brought the glass to his lips.

"It smells," Merlin argued, trying to delay what was about to come. He knew it was childish of him, but he couldn't help it. He was shaking again, feeling the fear and cold almost tearing his insides apart. His breath was fast and loud.

"Don't smell it then," Arthur remarked and nodded to encourage his hesitant servant. "The sooner you drink it, the sooner it'll be over."

"You are in good hands," Daragh showed himself to Merlin, giving him a constrained smile. It was probably the first time Merlin had the opportunity to fully see his saviour. He swallowed heavily and drank the liquid up. As soon as it touched his lips, Merlin felt smooth warm permeating through his body. For a short moment the fear completely left him, replaced with a strong feeling of peace and comfort. For that moment Merlin believed that maybe, he would truly survive.

As soon as the effect of the potion started closing his eyes, Merlin realised one important fact. Something he should have noticed before. The green shirt with a golden hems. The shirt of the attacker. Now he knew why Daragh seemed so untrustworthy to him.

He was the man who fired the arrow on Arthur.

Merlin panicked, trying to shake the numbness off but it was in vain. He wanted to wake up and scream, but he simply couldn't. Moving or even blinking to show Arthur something was wrong was impossible. All he could see was a never-ending darkness. Horror filled up his mind. He had made a mistake. The most horrible mistake which would most likely lead to Arthur's death.

He screamed. He shouted like never before, again and again but with no effect. Another burst of panic pervaded him as he realised he probably hadn't said a word. He imagined himself lying completely motionless on the bed, where Daragh was trying to pull the arrow out. Being at his mercy, there was nothing left to do.

Nothing but magic.

With all the force that reminded, Merlin focused on his strongest part. On the only skill that never failed him. His magic was weak, but knowing it was his last hope, Merlin concentrated all of it to one point. He felt his muscles, bones and cells responding, sending a wave of energy to his chest. It was cold as ice and at the same time burned like the strongest fire. It felt like hope. This was what he needed. This and one simple spell.

He knew he was waking up. Quickly and with energy that was far beyond all he ever experienced.

_To be continued..._


	8. On the Edge

Thank you all for your reviews and following. I love you all!

There are two more chapters left. Just sayin'.

* * *

Chapter 8: On The Edge

"Gaius! What's happening," Arthur shouted as he watched his servant fighting from his sleep. He was holding him down, but Merlin somehow managed to free himself from his grasp. His eyes were closed, but his body was moving widely. He was truly defending himself, but Arthur couldn't understand why. It was just second ago when Merlin lay on the bed, barely capable of the smallest movement but now? Where did all his strength lie until now?

"This is not supposed to happen," Gaius answered, trying to steady Merlin on the bed. Daragh was holding the arrow, ready to push it further but with Merlin fighting like this, the possibility of success was dangerously getting low. He might easily break the arrow.

"I can't carry on like this, Gaius. There must be something wrong with the potion," Daragh suggested, leaving the arrow and helping them to hold Merlin down.

"Merlin!-" the king lost his words as Merlin wrenched his hand away from Arthur, "Stop! Merlin! You're going to hurt yourself, you idiot!" However, Merlin didn't seem to be conscious. He carried on fighting, whatever he was fighting with.

"There's no time, Gaius. It's now or never," Daragh stated urgently.

Gaius knew Merlin's magic reacted with the arrow by weakening his powers. The potion could have caused an opposite reaction, leaving him fighting with magic he was not capable of absorbing. He could start throwing spells at them which was something Gaius must prevent no matter the cost.

"He is right, sire. There's no time for preparing another potion. Turn him on his side. Hold steady," Gaius ordered.

A second before Daragh pushed the arrow through Merlin's body, the boy suddenly opened his eyes. Arthur saw his servant's frightened expression, but he couldn't prevent what happened next. Under Daragh's ministration, the arrow went straight through the flesh like a needle, followed by a grating scream of agony from the now awaken boy. It was the worst noise Arthur had ever heard.

The room was suddenly filled with golden light shining from the wound. Arthur couldn't see anything, completely dazzled by the light.

Arthur and Gaius still held Merlin down. He stopped fighting now, but he was shaking and obviously trying to catch his breath. The light was getting smaller and smaller, until there was nothing. Daragh made a few steps away from them, triumphantly holding the arrow in his hands. Gaius quickly inspected the place which was punctured with the arrow just a moment ago, and to his relief, he found nothing.

"Merlin, my boy, can you hear me?" he talked to him carefully. Merlin was crying, and Arthur was sure his servant was in shock.

He struggled with his breath, trying to drag some air in his lungs, but there was some kind of block in his chest. He grabbed Arthur's wrist and put all his strength to his words:

"It's HIM!"

First the king didn't understand, still not fully taking in what he had just experienced. One more move from Daragh was enough to make Merlin's words clear.

"Now Arthur Pendragon," Daragh made another few steps to the door, facing the king and holding the arrow in his hand, "it's time for you to pay."

Arthur quickly stood on his feet. Gaius did the same, moving to the king's side.

"You and your father, again. You two have many enemies throughout the whole kingdom, but just a few of us have the opportunity to face you," Daragh spoke, his eyes not leaving Arthur's.

The king raised his hands a bit, hoping it would show his good intentions.

"Whatever my father or I did to wrong you, there is still time to solve it in a peaceful way."

"Peace?" Daragh raised his voice, "you have no right to talk about peace. Your law spreads only war and fear amongst your people."

"Tell me where did I go wrong, and I promise you to fix it," Arthur offered.

"No more words. You will die now. Be sure your death will please many of your people. Especially those who still mourn for their families, killed on your father's order. Or yours, it doesn't make any difference."

Arthur started to follow his line. "My father is dead. I can't be held responsible for his decisions."

Daragh stepped nervously. "The Daragh you were searching for to save one of yours... He wasn't my friend. He was my father!" he shouted. "He was executed because of his magic. Your father was still a king when Camelot knights invaded our village and executed everyone who was even suspected of magic! He had no right. Since that day I did everything to revenge my father. And here I am."

"I can't bring your father back," Arthur responded, "but I can offer you compensation. Ask what you want and leave my kingdom in peace. You won't be hunted anymore. I promise."

"Stop lying. Stop pretending to be different from your father. You are him. His blood is your blood. His life your life, and your death would finally mean a death of his reign. Morgana was right; you are the biggest coward that ever walked this land."

"So you serve my sister after all?" Arthur asked. It wasn't surprising to him, though he welcomed everything that could buy him some time.

"Exactly."

"I'm afraid you won't kill me now," Arthur argued.

"You're wrong. And your lady will follow you to hell."

Arthur raised eyebrows at the mention of Guinevere. He never thought Daragh would be able to hurt her, and just the realisation she might be in danger was making him angry.

"Teach me then. The castle is full of knights loyal to me, there is no way for you to escape, not forget to mention you are lack of weapons," Arthur outlined his situation. Something in the back of his head was telling him this man was not going to play fair and fight Arthur with his bare hands.

"I have this. An arrow which was meant for you and which was hidden until now, to fill your destiny, Arthur Pendragon. It is a privilege to die by the power of this beauty. The last of its kind now rests in my hands, and I can already feel it's impatience."

"You saved my servant to get the arrow just to kill me with it?"

"Anything to please my queen."

"Morgana," Arthur whispered.

Daragh nodded.

"You don't have a bow," Arthur noted.

"I don't need one," he smiled and lifted his hand up. His eyes flashed at the spell he spoke and the arrow made its way through the room straight to Arthur's heart.

Gaius knew what to expect. He realised that Daragh would most likely inherit his father's skills. He was ready and the moment Daragh sent the arrow, Gaius pushed Arthur away. At the same time the glasses on Gaius's table started to blow up, one by one they cracked, and their content spilled onto the floor. Pieces of glass were flying through the room, and Gaius quickly bent over Merlin's semi-unconscious form to protect him from the splinters.

The silence that filled the room then was almost unbearable. The king was still on the floor, and Gaius could see the arrow, which was burrowed in the wooden door of Merlin's room. There was some noise in the corridor, probably made by the knights who must have heard the sound of breaking glass.

Daragh used some kind of summoning spell, but the arrow didn't move. He panicked, not sure where to turn next. He probably realised the best he could do was to run, leaving the rest of them completely speechless.

"Is he all right?" Arthur stood up, breathing faster than he ever thought he can. Blood was pulsing in his veins, and he heard the rapid beating of his heart. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Gaius took Merlin's pulse. The young warlock was slightly moving, small gasps escaping his lips, eyes half opened.

"He will be," Gaius answered. "Go, sire. I'll take care of him."

...

The castle was surprisingly quiet as Arthur run through its corridors. The ubiquitous dark was at once intersected with a lightening followed by a loud thunder resonating with the windowpanes. As if the outside weather echoed the storm within the castle walls.

Arthur didn't have to run long. Right below the main stair case he found the knights. They were all lying on the ground.

"The man has magic," Gwaine noted, slowly getting up. Leon and Percival were on their feet again, collecting themselves from Daragh's attack.

"He was quick, sire. We couldn't do anything," Leon explained. Arthur shook his head. He was confused and tired of all the unexpected events that happened today. "Sire, may I ask what happened?" Leon stepped forward, breaking the long silence.

Arthur blinked a few times like he was trying to wake up from a nightmare. "Listen, Daragh's dangerous. Secure the castle. Leon and Elyan, go to the court yard, assemble the guards. Gwaine, the bell. Percival, you're going with me. Be careful and don't let him escape," Arthur gave orders quickly, knowing exactly where his steps led. Guinevere.

...

Merlin lay on the bed, perceiving every single part of his completely exhausted body. The magic was at least thousands miles away, leaving him empty and apathetic. He felt drained and tired, refusing to move or speak. Almost like he didn't even need to breathe. Everything around him was moving in slow motion and pictures of previous events were randomly shooting in front of his eyes.

His thoughts were shaken. Someone was trying to hold his head up. Merlin thought over defending himself but considering his condition he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. He was paralyzed.

As soon as a warm liquid touched his dry lips, Merlin felt a wave of relief. Slowly, piece by piece he was waking up. His thoughts were free from the patchy darkness which surrounded him until now. He opened his eyes.

He didn't see much at first, things around were flowing together, having no distinctive shape. The mist slowly faded away, finally showing Gaius standing over him. He looked like he hadn't rested for a couple of days.

"One day, you will be the death of me, Merlin," the physician breathed out and sat down next to the young warlock. He closed his eyes for a while, the relief arising in his face.

Merlin smiled, giving Gaius an apology. "I'm not sure what happened."

"I'm not sure either," Gaius whispered, giving the boy a firm hug. They took a moment to appreciate Merlin was back, healthy and alive again. The battle though was not yet over, and with every strike of the citadel's bell, the storm outside the castle got stronger.

_To be continued..._


	9. Fallen Stones

This chapter is a bit longer. Hope you enjoy! :-)

* * *

Chapter 9: Fallen Stones

Merlin stopped for a moment to catch his breath. The rain outside reached its peak, hitting the windows with a great force. Another lightening came, reflecting the warlock's silhouette on the wall. He had to move on.

He blamed himself for what happened. The picture of Daragh in the tree still remained in his mind. He didn't recognize him when he should have, and all he could do now was to fix it. The fact the king had knights for protection was not calming at all. Daragh was a sorcerer. And for an equal fight, his opponent must be no one but a sorcerer as well.

After a few deep breaths, he started to run again, heading to the place he expected Daragh to be. His destiny prepared a different plan for him though. Entering another corridor, Merlin was without warning struck down by a huge gust of air. All the windows opened with a loud slam. The warlock quickly stood up, hearing a strange noise around the corner. The torches were blown down and Merlin found himself in a complete dark. He was in a big disadvantage, but unsure if anyone could see him, he decided not to use magic now. He couldn't risk revealing his magic.

The wind didn't come from outside, but from the opposite direction, from somewhere in the castle. And he knew the force must have been caused by magic.

Holding his hands in front of him, Merlin slowly took a few steps forward. Something deep inside his head was telling him to stop and run to safety. He felt vulnerable like never before. His breath was accelerating, and the feeling of someone else's presence was even stronger now. He felt like he was being watched. If it was ever possible to see in such heavy dark.

Another two steps in the dark and then a small light made his vision clearer. Merlin gasped in surprise when he recognized the source of the light. A flame was radiating from a hand of a sorcerer. Daragh was standing just a few inches from Merlin, holding his burning hand ahead.

"Shhh," he whispered, his voice cold as ice.

Merlin instinctively made a step back, his eyes following every Daragh's move. He was panting in expectation what was about to come.

"Let Arthur be. He is not your enemy," Merlin spoke strongly.

"Where are his chambers?" Daragh ignored the warlock's request.

Merlin didn't make a sound, trying to anticipate the next move. He wondered whether was Daragh so foolish to expect Merlin to betray Arthur just because he owed Daragh his life.

"Or I'll take back what I gave you," Daragh threatened.

"I will not let you harm anyone. One day you will know Arthur is a better king than his father. You must give him time to prove his qualities," Merlin pleaded.

"He was given the chance many times and he failed. You know what? You still haven't told me where I can find him now," Daragh said tauntingly.

"And I never will."

Merlin blinked again just to see Daragh raising his hand. With a few words of a spell a ball of magic made his way to Merlin, illuminating the whole corridor with a white light. The young warlock crushed with the ground, gasping as all the air was sucked out of his lungs. His chest hurt. This was the situation Merlin wanted never to find himself.

He stood up quickly, eyes shifting between Daragh and the torch he managed to fire. Daragh was making his way to Merlin, but the warlock was ready now.

Daragh's lips moved with another spell. This time, however, Merlin was on the lead, watching his opponent's face filling with surprise as the force collided with the shield Merlin managed to conjure. He breathed out, still a bit exhausted from the arrow wound.

For a while the rain outside was the only sound they could hear. "My dear, it appears you are standing on the wrong side of river," Daragh smiled. "Morgana won't believe what I've seen here. Come with me. You can live again and use your magic without fear. Use it for a greater good."

Merlin didn't make a move.

"Your choice."

"And so it should remain," Merlin said with pride in his voice.

Merlin expected another blow, but instead of it, Daragh kneeled on the ground, placing his hand on the floor.

_"Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu!"_

"No!" Merlin shouted. He managed to put arm over his head but he couldn't stop the earthquake which immediately shook the castle. The wall on the right side cracked with a loud tearing sound and Merlin felt pieces of plaster falling on his shoulders. Without hesitation, he placed his hands on the cold floor, whispering words of spell he believed could avert Daragh's magic.

It cost him more energy than he expected, but it was worth it. Exhausted, he slowly moved himself into a standing position, ready to face Daragh again.

"A powerful one, then?" Daragh couldn't hide the surprise. "Still not better than me."

Once again, Daragh kneeled, placing both hands on the ground. The tremor that followed after was much stronger. Merlin wanted to stop it, but he couldn't manage; his legs were shaking, and he was trying to do his best to find balance. Then something heavy hit his head. He saw Daragh walking away, and after that he collapsed on the ground. Another piece of stone collided with his forehead making him loose consciousness.

...

"Merlin! Merlin! You stupid idiot! Wake up!"

Merlin heard a familiar voice. Someone was shaking him, holding his shoulders tightly. He wished he would stop.

"Merlin! Come on! I order you to wake up," Arthur urged. "You always have to get into trouble, don't you?"

Wincing, the warlock opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell. "Stop yelling, you clot-pole," he whispered with a painful smile.

"Merlin!" Arthur said even louder, not able to hide excitement. "With me again?"

"Shh." The boy sat up, holding his head with both hands.

"Don't be such a girl," Arthur reacted. "Are you all right? Anything hurt?"

"I'm fine," Merlin closed his eyes for a moment.

"Great," Arthur looked around, "I just... ehm, I thought I'd lost you. I just couldn't-"

"Could you please stop talking for a moment?" Merlin said hoarsely. He felt like his head was full of shards. He was sure Arthur's yelling would wake him up even if he was already dead.

"We are evacuating the castle. The tremors are getting stronger, we need to go. Come on, my friend." Arthur helped Merlin on his feet, supporting him on the way.

"Gaius-"

"Gaius is outside. There are some wounded."

"And Daragh?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. I sent Guinevere out of the castle. She is safe now."

"How did you manage?" Merlin asked, knowing how difficult it must have been to convince Gwen to leave.

"With great skills." Arthur smiled at the memory.

"What are we going to do?" Merlin asked again.

"I wish I would know. The castle is collapsing." As soon as Arthur finished his sentence, another strong quiver shook them. Arthur quickly guided his servant to a nearest niche in the wall. There was some crackling around them. The king shouted in surprise as the roof in the corridor collapsed with a grating sound, blocking their way out. Dust filled the air and Merlin started to cough. It didn't help his headache.

"Come on, we have to hurry," Arthur ordered, aiming Merlin the opposite direction to find another way.

"You must stop him," Merlin winced between the coughs.

"Yeah. I just need some magic, you know. I can't fight against sorcery with my sword, no matter how brave it would appear. It would be a suicide. Be careful here," Arthur warned his servant, still supporting him as they went over stones and debris.

"The ceiling of the main hall is down. The citadel's bell is cracked," Arthur said, trying to hide any emotion. "All I can do now is to get my people to safety. The castle is minor."

"It's your home."

"No, Merlin. My home is with Guinevere," Arthur responded.

Merlin didn't expect such answer. It was surprising from Arthur to talk like that, thought he couldn't complain. He was proud of him.

Another tremor came just as they went down the stairs out. The court yard was full of people. There were screams, people were running. It was chaotic and quite dark. The moon was shining on them and there were torches burned, but still, Merlin couldn't see Gaius in the crowd. The knights were guiding the main gate. It was closed.

"He's still in here, isn't he," Merlin talked to Arthur.

"Probably. Let's go to Gaius."

"I'm OK," the boy argued.

"Obviously, you're not."

Merlin sucked the wet air in his lungs. It was quite cold, but the storm was gone now. He couldn't enjoy the open air, though. He needed to go back and stop the earth quake, even though he knew it would cost him more magic than he could possibly imagine. He had to at least try.

"The castle is secured, my lord." Agravaine made his way to the king, informing him about their current situation. "We counted the people, with you and your servant, it should be all. It's empty now."

"Thank you, uncle." Arthur put off his gloves and searched the yard. "We should open the gate and let them go to the Lower Town. It won't be safe here as the castle falls. Considering the increasing number of the tremors, I assume we have about an hour till the frame collapses."

"You really want to leave, my lord?" Agravaine couldn't hide his surprise.

Arthur nodded with determination. "What do you suggest?"

His uncle couldn't find words.

"Let's do it. They need instruction, organize them."

Agravaine nodded, disappearing in the crowd.

Merlin couldn't believe they were forced to abandon the castle. "Is there really nothing we can do?" he asked, already reading the answer in Arthur's eyes. He lost hope.

"The quake comes from the castle, not the ground. The castle is the earthquake itself," Arthur explained.

The crowd suddenly parted with Daragh standing in the middle of the court yard. The knights quickly took out their swords, Leon pointed a crossbow at him.

After a slight hesitation, Arthur made a few steps to the unarmed enemy. Merlin used his hand to stop him, but the king shook him off. The warlock decided to follow him, prepared to defend the king with his own body.

"You are surrounded and outnumbered. I suggest you to give up," Arthur spoke strongly.

"I agree. Surrounded by the most incapable knights ever. That's a threat worth your legacy."

"I am warning you, if you try something, you are a dead man."

"Considering the new findings I have to convey to my queen, my highest priority is to get out alive," Daragh reacted.

"You are a sorcerer. If you give up, you will be executed for practising magic and for treason," Arthur explained.

Daragh smiled. "Seems I am a dead man anyway," he cleared his throat, "I have information for you. Valuable information to trade for my safe departure."

Arthur frowned pensively. Merlin's stomach turned upside down as he realised what was Daragh going to say. He aimed to reveal Merlin's magic to the king in return for his life. And then, inform Morgana. Things couldn't develop worse.

The young warlock found Gaius's calm face in the crowd. As soon as their eyes found each other, Gaius understood, opening his mouth in shock. Merlin shook his head a bit, trying to show him there's nothing he can do. Watching his mentor's compassionate face, it almost felt like he was giving the last good bye to him. Anything could happen next.

"What information," the king asked.

Merlin felt the blood racing in his veins. His breath stuck in his throat. He stood there helplessly on Arthur's side and his secret was about to came out in a few heartbeats. The nervousness was rising inside him, embracing him like a heavy cold blanket. He looked down on his sweaty hands. They were trembling.

"There is a traitor in your midst, Arthur Pendragon. Seriously, how can you even sleep at night when those you put your trust in are secretly planning your death?" Daragh spoke with his strongest voice, standing like a warrior.

"Tell me their names," Arthur ordered.

"First things first. Swear you will let me go. And a horse, please," Daragh smiled.

"Stop the earthquake then."

Daragh waited for a moment without saying a word. Slowly, he lowered himself on his knees. The shaking stopped almost immediately, leaving the crowd in a disturbing silence.

"I will let you leave if you tell me the names of those who are plotting against the kingdom. Let all those people be my witnesses."

"Deal," Daragh nodded.

Merlin's heart was beating wildly, almost like it was trying to escape his chest. He thought about using magic, but there was no way how to do it without being caught red handed. Once again he found Gaius, searching safety in his eyes. Gaius however didn't notice Merlin's desperate look. His eyes were focused on Daragh. Like the eyes of all the people around.

Merlin was scared. Scared like never before. All the enchanted arrows couldn't put him in more desperation than the situation he was experiencing now. He wanted this to be over no matter the consequences.

"There is one man in your court who constantly works for my queen, giving her secrets about the castle, the court and about you. He is her best ally now," Daragh smiled, enjoying the tension in the king's eyes.

"And there is also something about your serving boy," Daragh added.

Merlin was sure his heart stopped for a moment. The crowd turned to him, and Merlin felt their eyes burning through his body. He wished he was invisible.

"What are you talking about? Are you telling me Merlin is the traitor?" Arthur almost laughed at the thought.

"No. I'm sure he won't do you any harm," he shook his head.

"Then tell me who will."

Daragh smiled. "The one you consider to be your friend."

Arthur stepped on place in anticipation.

"His name is-"

His voice was broken off. An arrow stopped him from finishing the name, burrowing in his chest. The people screamed, running furiously over the place, seeking safety and calling names to find each other. The main gate was closed though which evolved panic, changing the courtyard into chaos with dozens people trapped in. Arthur covered himself, his eyes shifting around, trying to find the one who fired. There was someone with a crossbow on the battlements but as soon as Arthur caught his shadow, he disappeared in the dark.

Merlin ran to Daragh. The physician was already at his side, checking his pulse.

"He's dead, shot in the heart," he stated, closing Daragh's empty eyes.

The king turned to the castle with Merlin automatically following him, but all at once, Arthur stopped. "Stay with Gaius, Merlin. You are not able to run over the debris. The castle is not stable. It's still dangerous."

Merlin just opened his mouth to protest but Arthur cut him off.

"No. You are not all right. I know you can't see it but your head looks more like a peeled beet-root."

"Beet-root?" Merlin widened his eyes in astonishment.

"I'll take care of him, sire," Gaius assured the king.

Arthur nodded.

"Knights, with me. Search the castle!" he shouted, already heading in. Whoever fired the arrow was probably the traitor Daragh didn't managed to name. And Arthur knew, the chance they had now was not going to repeat again.

_To be continued..._


	10. A New Day

The last chapter...

* * *

Chapter 10 - A New Day

The sky was alight with sunrise. A brand new day was coming upon Camelot. The courtyard was without people now, almost with no signs suggesting the previous events. It was two days now and most of the debris was removed. The ceilings in the castle were provisionally supported by wooden pillars and all around, there were craftsmen working on repairing the damage.

...

Merlin woke up, fresh and full of energy. He enjoyed the feeling, the smell of breakfast already filling his nose. With no hunting trips and training on his schedule, the day sounded promising. Who knew, maybe he'd have some time for himself in the end of the day.

They didn't catch the assassin who killed Daragh. Well, Merlin didn't expect them to do so, but still, the atmosphere in the castle changed. He and Gaius suspected Agravaine before, but now, when there was an official threat upon them, there were more rumours spreading among the people. The fact Daragh mentioned Merlin's name on the yard put Merlin in situations of awkward silence whenever he went to the town. All he could do was to hope things would settle down soon.

...

"Morning!" he greeted enthusiastically, walking down the small stairs from his chamber. The old physician raised his head from a book he was reading. He seemed to be already finished with his breakfast.

"Sleep well?"

"Like never before." Merlin sat opposite to his friend. He remembered the night when the arrow was still in his side. The sleeping was actually rather tiresome.

"It's nice to hear. But you should rest more. All you've been through, it would bring down stronger men than you."

"I'm fine. Really."

After a long silence, Merlin finally noticed Gaius's eyes looking inquiringly at him. He always somehow could recognize, when Merlin was hiding something from him or wasn't completely honest. "I was a bit shaken on the yard," Merlin explained.

"That was close. But it's over now. You don't have to worry about Daragh anymore," Gaius assured.

"What if he managed to inform Agravaine," Merlin brought up. "And right now as we speak he could be heading to Morgana."

Gaius closed the book and put it away, looking understandingly in Merlin's eyes. "We must believe he didn't. You shouldn't bother with that."

"But if Morgana knows, she will put things together. She's not stupid. She will find out who I am."

"Daragh was a selfish man. I do not think he will share such news with Agravaine. Don't you think he'd rather kept it for himself to make sure he will be the one who pleases his queen and get the reward?"

Merlin stared at the pudding for a moment, niggling it with a spoon. Gaius was right; Daragh was not providential enough to make sure his finding will reach Morgana. He probably didn't count on the possibility he might die with the secret.

"That makes sense. Thanks, Gaius."

"After you finish your chores, I'll be needing your help today. There are quite a lot broken glasses, and one shelf needs repairing. Not talking about how many herbs you need to gather. Most of them are devaluated by dust and fragments."

"I'm at your service," he smiled, almost looking forward to doing his normal duties. It was simple and ordinary and beautiful.

...

"Rise and shine!" Merlin shouted, dragging the curtains to let the sunlight touch Arthur's nose. His room was tidy in comparison with the rest of the castle. Somehow it happened that the earthquake didn't cause any severe damage here.

"I'm not asleep," Arthur murmured tiredly. He had slept just about two hours, the noise from the corridors making him annoyed. "No one would fall asleep here."

"I slept well," Merlin smiled widely, serving a breakfast straight in Arthur's bed. "Cheese, ham and fresh bread. Smells delicious!"

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you," Arthur reacted grumpily. "I wish I had the calm sleep of reckless servants."

"And I wish I had someone to clean my room, do my laundry, polish my armour-"

"You don't have any armour-" Arthur muttered.

"No," he agreed.

"Maybe you should," Arthur suddenly got a serious look. If Merlin had had armour that day, many things wouldn't have happened. "I'm going to think about it."

Merlin went to the king's wardrobe, taking the dirty clothes in a laundry basket. Arthur watched him while eating his breakfast. It was an ordinary morning, like many mornings before, though something seemed to be different. He couldn't get rid of the thought that Merlin almost died while protecting him, and even though the king appreciated that, he was determined not to let him do it again.

"So, did you think about the traitor?" the serving boy spoke.

"Of course I did. But I am no wiser than I was before. It's like chasing a shadow," Arthur said, his mouth full of bread.

"At least you know it's not me or Gaius," Merlin tried to direct the king. Daragh claimed, the traitor was someone close to him. If he could eliminate his servant, Gaius, and the knights, there were not many candidates left.

"I can't even know if he was telling the truth. He wanted to save his life, and who knows what he made up to do so."

"You think he lied? Then, who was the one with the crossbow?"

"I don't know what to think," Arthur finished. "What about you, Merlin?"

"What?"

"Who do you think he is?"

Merlin wasn't sure how to respond. "Ehh, I-."

"Come on, don't be shy. Servants have many chances to hear things. Especially those with really big ears," Arthur smiled.

"Things like what?" Merlin asked, not really into accusing someone of treason.

"You know. Rumours? Gossip? Maybe you've seen something somewhere, or heard whispers..."

"I'm afraid not," Merlin lied. He knew the man who shot Daragh was Agravaine. He had no doubts about it, but accusing him without any evidence was too rash. Arthur wouldn't believe him.

"You are really useless. I should sell you into slavery," Arthur joked.

"You would die without me," Merlin smiled again. He finished, standing up, he grabbed the basked and headed to the door.

"And you won't last a day without me."

"Wait," Arthur stopped him. The boy turned, facing the king again.

"Daragh mentioned something about you-"

"I have no idea what he was talking about," Merlin said faster than he really wanted.

"It's all right, Merlin. I'm not going to question you. I just want you to know that you can trust me. Whatever you are hiding, you don't have to."

Merlin looked in the king's eyes, thinking about his reaction if he would finally reveal his secret. It was impossible. Maybe one day he will find courage to tell him, but not now. Arthur wasn't ready for such reverse.

Smiling forcibly, he said: "Actually there is something I'd like to discuss."

Arthur left his breakfast and sat properly, beckoning him to speak.

"My door."

A slight disappointment appeared in Arthur's face. "Ah, I understand, your door is under lock and key in the vaults where it shall remain until we find out how to remove the arrow. And since the door cannot die, I guess you'll have get used to the hole in your room. I'm sure you're going to think of something."

Merlin shot him a desperate look.

"Come on, Merlin. Don't look so gloomy. You don't actually need it, do you? Do you have any secrets hiding under your bed? A girl maybe?"

Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Arthur didn't let him.

"I'm kidding. You'll get a new door sometime soon."

Merlin smiled, "Thank you, sire." Turning to the door, he whispered _'clot-pole'_.

"I heard that!"

"I know!" Merlin shouted from the corridor. Everything was all right again and Merlin realised how precious were the days he normally consider ordinary and boring. This day was exactly the case and he was ready to enjoy every single moment of it.

**The End.**

.

Epilogue

"You think you are more important? Than what?" Morgana shouted at Agravaine. "You should have sacrificed yourself. You should have protected Daragh instead of killing him. By betraying him you betrayed me." She was shaking in anger, almost like the rage completely took over her body.

They were in her hovel. It was dirty and wet place, almost without any light. Morgana's face was covered with shadow, making her eyes sparkle in the dark. She looked like a hungry panther watching it's pray.

"No, my lady. I would never do that. I panicked. Daragh wanted to reveal my loyalty to you," Agravaine explained, hoping his queen will be merciful. He knew he had made a mistake. But it was too late now. He hoped he would get a second chance.

"Seems like he knew me better than you," Morgana hissed angrily. "He understood what I wanted to reach." She was pacing, her eyes shifting wildly over the hovel, almost like she was searching the most incisive words to describe the rage which gripped her mind. Her furious breath was the only thing Agravaine could hear in this godforsaken place. Knowing there was nothing he could say to justify his actions, he stood silently with eyes cast down in humiliation.

"If Daragh knew something which was worth making deals with Arthur," she thought aloud, her voice raising in high tones. "Something that forced him to leave the arrow behind? What would it be?" she continued and leaned on the wooden table with her evil eyes focused inquiringly on Agravaine.

"My lady, I have no idea what the news was Daragh wanted to deliver you," he defended himself. He felt Morgana's rage on his skin. Now he knew how it felt to disappoint a high priestess. All her hatred against Camelot that accumulated in the last years was suddenly pointed at him.

"You should!" she screamed and with both hands turned the wooden table over. The anger was boiling inside her, her breath was poisoning the air, and Agravaine knew the next few seconds would be crucial for him. He hoped she wouldn't be rash.

"You had to kill him, didn't you? To save your own miserable life. You have no idea what you've done. I should kill you on the spot."

Agravaine didn't speak. It was no use.

"Tell me where he was. I want to know every place he visited. Every single person he spoke to."

"My lady," he started carefully, "as far as I know, the only people he talked with were Arthur, Gaius and some guards."

"There must be someone else," she shook her head in disagreement.

Agravaine cleared his throat. "He could have spoken to Merlin as well. The boy was found in the debris as the last one. Arthur found him. I believe he may have confronted him. He is always around when Arthur's in danger," he explained. After a few moments of impenetrable silence, Morgana finally spoke.

"If Daragh knew something what was more important than Arthur's death..." she said hoarsely. "There is just one thing more important than my brother's death. Just one thing I would put above the Camelot's throne," she whispered with shaky voice,

"Emrys."

* * *

AN: Ok, guys. I really appreciate your interest in this story. Thank you for reading, reviewing and following. It was an amazing journey and a great fun and I was really surprised with your reaction. I never thought that I have anything to say and share with the rest of the world. I love you all, you made me feel special for a couple of days :-) It really means a lot to me. I don't even know how to thank you enough. And I really mean it.

The idea of The Seventh Arrow came on my mind when I was watching 5x10 The Kindness of Strangers. I think the episode had so much potential but in the end, it just went from nowhere to nowhere. And you know... if there's whump without Arthur, it's not actually whump!

I aimed to write this story as an episode of the show. This is how I think the creators would lead the characters and how I belive it would end. I know there are some loose ends, so feel free to ask if you are interested.

I'm already writing a sequel but since I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to finish it, I won't post anything until the story is ended and beta-readed. I just don't want to make you wait too long between the chapters. I hate waiting and I think there is (almost) nothing worse than a story without a proper ending.

And the last words belong to: my beta reader **TheSilverSleeper**. Thank you for your help, time, patience and advice. I also have to thank to **April29Roses** for her comprehensive and nice reviews and to **Mika271170** for her enthusiastic and honest comments. Thank you!

Please, write fan fiction, watch the show and remember, fandom never dies!

(and sorry for the mistakes I could have made in the last few paragraphs :-))

- Grace


End file.
